omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora (Archie Comics)
Character Synopsis Aurora (originally named Aurora-La) is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. She is a powerful Chaos-energy-wielding being who watches over Mobius but lives in another realm called the Virtual Zone. She was worshiped as a deity (and considered the most powerful deity of Mobius, although issue 163 implied that her power may be inferior to that of the Ancient Walkers) by the Echidnas, who built a house of worship to her called the Aurorium. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Archie Comics Name: Aurora-La (or simply called Aurora) Gender: Female Age: Unknown, although after ascending to The Chaos Force, her age is undefinable Classification: Chaos Force Spirit, Mobian Researcher (Formerly) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ingenious Intelligence (Prior to becoming one with The Chaos Force, she was a notable researcher and scientist), Non-Corporeal (Lacks any physical form, as she's one with The Chaos Force), Abstract Existence, Cosmic Awareness, Possession, An intrinsic link to the Chaos Force, which grants her various powers such as Chaos Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 6 and 9), Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Intangibility, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Conceptual Manipulation, Sealing, Dimensional BFR, Existence Erasure, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Law Manipulation (The Genesis Wave was going to bend the very rules and laws that govern reality, such as changing even the tiniest of details), Several others, Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Holy Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Exists on the higher levels of reality within The Chaos Force , residing outside the space-time ofinfinite universes. Comparable to The Master Emerald, an artifact capable of destroying infinite realities and creating a new multiverse after that. Should vastly exceed the Super Forms of Sonic , Shadow , Silver and Blaze due to being a Chaos Force Spirit, thus having access to the full power of The Chaos Force) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Exists within the Chaos Force which exists within a higher plane of existence beyond a realm outside of Time and Space). Omnipresence 'when in Chaos Force 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can survive attacks from other Chaos Force Spirits. Fought Enerjak and survived, although was unable to do much to him) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Genius '''(Was a key researcher in Chaos Power before her ascension) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Chaos power Extra Info: This profile covers Aurora post ascension, as not much was known about her previous life Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Archie Comics Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Abstract Beings Category:Spirits Category:Wise Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Sealers Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Memory Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Existence Erasers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Size Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Tier 2